


The Art and family of war

by Luna_RoseGold



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_RoseGold/pseuds/Luna_RoseGold
Summary: War had a family once, but they were tore apart.now little baby warwill fix what has been done
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Art and family of war

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdenCrowleyFell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenCrowleyFell/gifts).



> I was Inspired by lovely ask-ineffable-family to start this small series as both a way to jump back into writing and as a fun idea. I hope you enjoy! (also will update the tags as i go along so just let me know what to add)

Hush little baby 

Don’t you cry

Daddy gonna sing you a lullaby

Create the Stars

And stories too

Papa going to record them all for you

And if those stats don’t dazzle you

Daddy gonna talk to the morning dew

And when that rain washes him away 

Papa will hold you tight and say

Daddy loves you dear little girl

I miss him too so much

and in your eyes i see his smile

so little girl will you smile for a while?

And when those angels break down the door

Papa will fight to protect you on

And when those angels break papa wings

Little darling girl will weep and beg

But now our little girl is grown

And she’s gonna burn down the whole damn world

If this brings her daddies back

War will break all her packs 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave ideas for short stories you want me to write with this AU and i will try my best to do so.


End file.
